It is well known that the common materials used for the manufacture of packages or vessels for fast food and the like, have essentially consisted of cardboard and polystyrene, which due to their physical characteristics, have maintained a great acceptance throughout the world, inasmuch as said materials may be transported and stored in large amounts and occupy relatively small spaces, and also because they may be easily handled by any person. However, due to the present ecological problems, a great proportion of the expandable polystyrene packages which are widely used in the food industry, and which are non-biodegradable, have been replaced with cardboard or paper packages which, by being manufactured from wood, clearly affect the inventory of trees in the forests of the planet, whereby the impact on the paper industry effected by a change of polystyrene packages into paper packages, will imply a considerable increase in the production of paper at the international level, thereby bringing about an important decrease in the natural resources throughout the world, which are vital for preserving the ecological systems.
Consequently, for long it has been sought to avoid the inconveniences of these materials, by providing a composition which may comply with the same purposes and also with the purposes of being economical and, most of all, biodegradable. The workers in the art, however, have not accomplished any noticeable success in this respect.